


Local Lesbian Helps Two Hopeless Boys

by GaleStan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay Rights, Hajime is bi and trans because yes, M/M, Slightly Horny but nothing too explicit, Somewhat Memey, tons of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleStan/pseuds/GaleStan
Summary: When Nekomaru and Hajime tells Akane of their romantic feelings of the other, she takes it upon herself to try to let the two end up together. Will her crazy plan work?





	Local Lesbian Helps Two Hopeless Boys

It was a typical school day for the 77th class of Hope’s Peak Academy, as they were nearing the end of their final class of the day. The teacher had his back to turned to the class giving his lecture on why listening to black and white bears are never a good thing while writing notes on the chalkboard. As usual, most of the class was taking notes, while Akane was sitting in the back waiting for the class to be over with. She looked over to her left to see a familiar sight, Nekomaru daydreaming with his head on his hand. Following his gaze, she saw that he was staring at Hajime to no one’s surprise.

Leaning over slightly to him she whispered, “Take a photo, it’ll last ya longer, ya big gay.” Nekomaru’s eyes widened as he put his head down on his arms, glowing red from embarrassment. He mumbled something that Akane couldn’t hear, earning a smile from his lesbian friend. This cycle of events of Neko staring at Hajime and Akane teasing him for it has been going on for the past month, and it was a wonder how most of the class hasn’t picked up on it. After the class finishes, Neko and Akane hang out and spar for a bit as per their usual schedule.

One day, Akane gets to class early, due to finishing lunch earlier than usual, and is surprised to see the class empty except for Hajime.

“Yo Hajime, where’s everyone else?”

“Oh Akane, didn’t you hear? The teacher felt sick so today’s class was cancelled.”

“Great, so I ate fast for nothing. What a bunch of crap,” she grumbles to herself. Feeling frustrated she decides to go back to hang out with Nekomaru and possibly spar with the big guy. But as she turns to leave, Hajime spoke up.

“Hey Akane, you’re friends with Nekomaru right?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well…” Hajime rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, as he tried to find the right words. “Does he seem… off to you?”

Intrigued by where this line of questioning is going, she turns back to face him. “Whaddya mean by ‘off’?”

“Well, lately I’ve noticed he’s been staring at me for long periods of time and whenever I look back at him, he turns away so fast it looks like he hurts his neck. Do you happen to know anything about this?”

“Uhhh…” Akane couldn’t speak, as she is very surprised by the fact that Hajime knew about Nekomaru’s staring and remembers one of the many occasions where he gushes to her about Hajime.”

_“He’s so great and wonderful and cute and kissable I want to hold his hand. Oh god, oh fuck I LOVE HIM SO SO SO MUCH AKANE!!”_

_“Geez, you really love that twunk doncha old man?”_

_“YEEEEP!”_

Akane snaps back to the present as she realizes Hajime was waving his hand in front of her face. “You ok Akane? You look like the visual representation of the AOL Dial-Up noise.”

“Hajime, listen. I’m not the best with words: that old man really likes you.”

“Well, doesn’t he like everyone a lot? He’s known to be very outgoing and affectionate…”

“I mean, yeah. But with you he’s super gay and all lovey dovey. You’d believe me if you heard what he says to me.”

Hajime’s mouth hangs open, a look of shock on his face as he looks away mumbling something that Akane couldn’t hear. Concerned, she places her hand on his shoulder. “Hajime?”

“He… he really loves me? That much?” Hajime looks back to Akane, with rosy cheeks and eyes tearing up. “No one’s… ever loved me like that before. I have no talent… a-and…”

“Hajime, I promise it’s ok. Nekomaru does love you a lot, for who you are. He’s not judgemental at all.”

“E-even if I’m trans? Guys in the past lose complete interest on me once they knew…”

The info didn’t shock Akane much, but even then she took a brief moment to choose her words carefully. The absolute last thing she wants is to offend, or even upset the boy in front of her.

“Hajime Hinata, I swear on my life that Nekomaru will love you no matter what. And if he doesn’t, he can catch these hands.”

Sniffing and wiping away his tears, Hajime smiled a bit as he hugged Akane tightly, trying to not let any more tears fall. “Thank you so much Akane, I really appreciate you listening to me.”

“Not at all Hajime, I’m glad I could help ya.” Stepping back she picks up a piece of paper and pencil from a nearby desk. “I don’t wanna keep you here too long, but why dontcha tell me about your feelings for our gay old man?”

…

As Hajime and Akane were talking in the empty class, Nekomaru was spending his time eating lunch in his room while figuring a better training regiment for Akane and other classmates such as Sakura and Gonta. As much as he likes being with his friends, Nekomaru likes to be alone with his thoughts every now and then, especially for how to improve his abilities as the Ultimate Team Manager and Hajime. Even just thinking of his name sends chills down Nekomaru’s spine and makes his face warm.

Finishing his lunch, he sets the plate aside on his desk, lies down on his bed, and closes his eyes to let his mind wander. Of course, anything he tries to think about leads back to his crush, as Nekomaru envisions himself giving Hajime a piggyback ride, or hugging him closely. Hell, even just holding his hand is enough to make him smile, or even more daring, kissing-

A loud knock makes Nekomaru yelp and quickly sit up on his bed, as he opens his eyes and yells, “I-It’s open!”

The door opens quickly, and Akane slips in before closing the door behind her and locking it securely. “Sorry old man, this a bad time?”

“N-Not at all, what brings you here?”

“I’ll just cut to the chase, I talked with Hajime and I learned some things.” Nekomaru can feel his heart start racing and his face get warm.

“O-Oh? W-Wh-What kinda things?”

“Well, he loves you too.”

“AWRESTDFGHVCFDS.” His heart starts pounding as he gets sweaty and his thoughts are super sonic racing.

“Old man how did you just say tha-” Before she could finish, Nekomaru stood up quickly and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Touché, but not this time. Listen…” She began to explain what happened in the classroom, from being questioned about him to reassuring Hajime of his Nekomaru’s crush. As she goes on, the Ultimate Team Manager starts tearing up from hearing Hajime’s reactions. He silently made a vow to always cherish the boy and tell him how much he loves him everyday. His thoughts gets interrupted as Akane spoke up.

“Oh that’s right. Hajime did tell me one more thing, but I can’t quite tell you.”

“S-So why bring it up?”

“I was gonna tell ya, but it would be shitty if I did. It’s better if he told you himself, it’s kinda important.” Saying that, Akane pulls out a folded piece of paper from her sleeve, unfolding it in the process. “What I can tell ya is how he feels about you. Take a quick read, old man. All of that are his own words.”

Nervously taking the paper, Nekomaru sat down on his bed as he began to read what Akane wrote down. The paper goes as follows:

_“I love how his laugh sounds and how brightly he smiles_  
_How caring and patient he is_  
_His big… assets_  
_Those large muscles paired with the comfy layer of chub_  
_He always tries to make me smile, even if he stutters a lot_  
_His nice, warm hugs_  
_His dedication to help others achieve their exercise goals_  
_His soft, fluffy hair_  
_And pretty much everything and anything about him”_

“...I-I… hhhh…” Nekomaru’s entire body is shaking, sweat dripping down his tomato red face. Akane sat down next to him, putting her arm around his broad shoulders.

“Looks like there’s two big gays here, huh?” Nekomaru’s voice dies in his throat as he curls up into a ball, lying on his side on the bed as he covers his face from embarrassment while Akane chuckles and rubs his shoulder. “But seriously, it seems your big crush feels the same way for ya. Ya gonna make a move?”

“I d-don’t know how… I’m afraid of messing this up…”

Akane started thinking to herself; her friend was never the one to be nervous in like this, and yet when it comes to Hajime it seems he wants to make it perfect. Nothing wrong with that, but who knows how long it will take before him or even Hajime to make a move, or even just talk about their feelings. For all she knows, it might take them days, weeks, maybe even months before anything can happen.

It takes a minute of thinking, but an idea crosses her mind. “Don’t worry old man, I’ll take care of this. Why don’t we spar for a bit, that’ll help you.” Nekomaru slowly looked up, before nodding and getting up from his position, confused by what Akane has planned.

…

Once again, it’s nearing the end of class and the teacher droning on his lecture about bears again. Everything was mostly the same, but Hajime can barely stay awake. Last night was not kind to him, as negative thoughts kept him awake without a wink of sleep. Despite what Akane told him yesterday, he couldn’t help but think of any and all worst-case scenarios about telling Nekomaru about his feelings, and especially the fact that he wasn’t cis. As soon as the thoughts stopped, it was time for Hajime to get up from bed. Right before classes started Hajime drank a lot of coffee to stay awake, but it helped less and less as the day went along.

Remembering what he told Akane, he looked behind him towards Nekomaru and Akane. As it turns out, Nekomaru was staring at him as usual. Time seemed to stop as both boys looked away so fast it’s a miracle neither of their necks broke. The rest of their classmates were too busy taking notes to notice the gay panic of Nekomaru and Hajime, as well as Akane struggling to keep her laughter in.

As the class finally ends, Hajime puts his head down for a moment, feeling completely drained an awful. Before he knows it, he dozes off for a few minutes before waking up again, seeing the empty classroom. Looking at the clock, he couldn’t have been asleep for more than five minutes. As he sits up, he feels a piece of paper on his head; he grabs it and begins to read the contents of the paper:

 _“Hey Hajime, I was wondering if you’d like to come to my room ten minutes after classes end. I’d like to talk to you about something and I would appreciate it if we could talk alone._  
_Hope to see you soon!_  
-Nekomaru Nidai”

Any feeling of exhaustion Hajime had felt evaporated into thin air, as his heartbeat was increasing rapidly.

“Looks like Akane wasn’t kidding. Still, why does he want to talk now? Did she tell him?”

His thoughts kept racing, but ultimately he decided to heed the note. Hajime quickly left the room as he jogged down to Nekomaru’s room. Looking at a nearby clock, he made it a minute earlier than what the note asked for. Hajime noticed a piece of paper on the floor, picking it up. “It’s Open, Come On In.” Hajime was still very nervous, but he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

“H-Hello? Nekomaru?” He didn’t hear a response, but Hajime walked into the room and closed the door securely behind him. He still can’t believe it.

Here he was, in Nekomaru’s room. There was no harm in taking a mini-tour, so Hajime looked around the room a bit. As expected, there’s a bunch of exercise equipment around the room, such as dumbbells next to a closet and pull-up bars.

In one corner of the room there’s a desk that has folders stacked on top of one another, a cup that has pencils and a small gay pride flag, a calendar filled with names and times, and a variety of cat dolls, some of them glowing. Next to the desk there's a mini-fridge, presumably filled with healthy snacks and water, with a bottle or two of medicine on top. In the other corner of the room, there's a taiko drum with a big banner hung over the drums on the wall and a few rolled up yoga mats nearby.

Finally, there’s a big gay pride flag on the wall over his bed, a small baseball bat with the name “Daisuke” written on it at the end of the bed, and on the neatly made bed was Nekomaru’s well-known jacket. Hajime couldn't help but to stare at it for a while. Slowly, his hand reached out and felt the jacket running the tips of his fingers on fabric. The texture of the jacket is rather smooth and feels cool. Hajime has the sudden urge to try it on.

“Should I? This, feels wrong… but yet…” Hajime continues to debate with himself back and forth for a little bit before he makes up his mind. “Well... it should be ok. If just for a bit…?”

His hands trembling, he slowly slides on the jacket. It’s no surprise that it’s massive on his skinnier frame, the end of the jacket reached his mid-thighs! Hajime has never felt this soft, warm feeling before. He sits on the bed as he hugs himself, imagining that it’s Nekomaru who’s giving him the hug. Hajime can faintly smell cinnamon on the jacket, and looking over to the nightstand next to the bed he sees a red bottle, presumably the cologne Nekomaru uses.

The more Hajime hugs himself, the safer he feels as if all of his worries and negative thoughts melt away. Hajime can feel his whole body warm up as he lets his mind wander on all things Nekomaru.

That’s when a thought crosses Hajime’s mind. Sure, he knows he’s being very gay, though he’s bi, and is probably blushing like crazy. But he feels _too_ warm, more than how he should feel right now. “Why's it so warm just right now? I’m getting a bit sweaty…”

As if to answer his question, Hajime hears a door open and looks at the room entrance. The door is still as closed as he left it, so he looked over to the left, towards the bathroom. Time seemed to slow down as he saw Nekomaru stepping out from the steamy bathroom, rubbing a towel on his hair to dry it off. What caught Hajime’s attention is Nekomaru’s bare, round-ish chest, gleaming from the water yet to be dried and the towel around his waist, hiding the assets Hajime had told Akane from yesterday.

Needless to say, both of them are very surprised by the other’s presence in Nekomaru’s room.

“SDFGUFDTSRASDF!” Both of them somehow said a keysmash simultaneously as they stammer over their words.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HAJIME?!”

“I-I CAME BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO IN YOUR NOTE-”

“Note? W-What note are you talking about??”

“This one!” Hajime pulled out the note he received in the classroom and gave it to Nekomaru. After a minute of reading, he looked beyond confused.

“This… I never wrote this note. I haven’t even seen it until just now…”

“Wait, if you never wrote it, then who did and… gave it…”

Both boys had the same revelation, as one word left their mouths. “Akane.” Neko sits down on the bed next to Hajime and puts one arm around his shoulders, rubbing one of them.

“Listen Hajime, if you want to go I ain’t gonna stop ya…”

Hajime leaned closer to Nekomaru, feeling the big, soft chest on the side his face. “But… I don’t want to go. I want to be with you.”

“Hm, Akane was right, you do love me back… which reminds me. She told me you told her something important, but she said it’s too important for her to tell me. What was that all about?”

“O-Oh, she mentioned that…” Hajime looked away before he continued speaking. “...promise not to freak out?”

“Hajime Hinata, there’s nothing you can tell me that will make me not love you. I promise.”

Hajime took a deep breath, then slowly spoke, “I... may or may not be... a trans man, and I hope you still love me…”

There was a minute of silence, and Hajime can feel the negative thoughts creep into his mind, adding onto the anxiety he was already experiencing. As the thoughts were starting to consume him, Hajime felt Nekomaru move slightly, before his chest enveloped Hajime’s face.

Nekomaru had pulled in Hajime for a big bear hug, since he’s a huge gay bear, and starts rubbing his back. “Hajime, no matter how you identify or whether you're cis or trans, I will never stop loving you. If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll end them with my big bear hands, I can promise you that.”

Hajime smiles as he starts tearing up from Nekomaru’s words. Knowing that he supports and is fine with Hajime being trans, feeling his slightly wet tiddies on his face, and being hugged while wearing his jacket, Hajime has never been more happier in his life.

“With that being said, Akane told me various things you love about me. Including… my ‘assets.’” Hajime felt his face glow a shade of pink, feeling slightly embarrassed. “How about I indulge my boyfriend?”

As if Hajime couldn’t ascend anymore with his gay, he felt his heart skip a beat. “B-Boyfriend??”

“Yeah…? Aren’t we boyfriends now?”

“I mean?? Yes? Maybe? We haven’t been on a date yet!”

“Eh, details details, we can fix that later.” Nekomaru lets Hajime go and stands up, offering his hand. Hajime takes it, both boys blushing a bit from the action, before being pulled onto his feet. Before he knows it, Hajime feels a large impact on his butt, causing a loud yelp to arise from his throat. Nekomaru chuckled lightly before looking a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry, did that hurt too much?”

“No… but why did you do that?”

“You’re not the only one who likes certain… assets of the other. I didn’t overstep any boundaries right?”

“Not at all, but a little more warning next time please?”

“Haha, sorry!” Nekomaru proceeded to turn around, showing his towelled behind to his new boyfriend. “Now it’s your turn. You may spank it… once.” Saying this, he lifted his arm up and raised his pointer finger skyward.

“O-once?”

“Well, once today. Better make it count, _honey_.”

Hajime felt revitalized all of a sudden, as if a wave of energy poured into his being. Pulling back his arm, Hajime let his hand swing hard, causing a loud echo in the room with a big “OW” from his beloved bear.

“I-I-I’M SO SORRY NEKO I DIDN-”

Hajime’s apology was cut short as he felt a kiss on his cheek, and a large hand rubbing his head.

“Holy shit Hajime, that was AMAZING!! Where did you get that strength?!”

“I… uh…” Hajime became a mess from how gay he was feeling from the surprise kiss, and Neko could only laugh.

“God I’m so fucking gay for you. Also, I heard you call me Neko. Please keep doing that?? I find it so cute!”

“If… you say so… Neko.”

The two of them hugged as the closet door crashed open, earning a scream from the lovers as Akane jumped out.

“Hahaha, I knew you two would hook up! Gay rights!”

“A-Akane? How long were you in there…?”

“Pretty much the whole time, tho I did end up falling asleep…” Akane explained as she rubbed the back of her neck. “But I did wake up to the sound of great cheeks being clapped, so y’know…”

Hajime walked over to the left side of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Akane, your method may have been crazy and extra, but thank you for helping us. I really do appreciate it.”

Nekomaru went to her other side, forming the LGBT Triangle and also puts a hand on her shoulder. “And I also appreciate your help. To celebrate, I’m gonna do ‘it’ to the both of you.

Hajime, not knowing of “it”, looked confused but Akane was beyond excited. “HELL YES! THANK YOU COACH NEKOMARU!” She slapped their shoulders and they all laughed.

Unfortunately, the force of her impact went through Nekomaru’s body, and it managed to loosen up his towel to fall to the floor, leaving the bear bare naked.

It took the three of them to process what just happened. Nekomaru’s face drained of color as he felt paralyzed, Hajime seemed to take his color as the twunk’s face became nearly as red as a certain hall monitor’s eyes, and Akane just looked deadpan as she muttered a singular “Oh.” None of the trio moved for what seemed like hours, just looking down and up at each other’s faces.

Akane decided to be the first to speak. “Well. Um, I promised to meet up with Sonia… so I’ll see you guys later!” Saying her piece, she quickly left the room, leaving the boyfriends in an awkward silence.

“H-Hajime?”

It took all of Hajime’s willpower to be able to say words, much less function instead of going into gay overdrive and crashing. “Y-Yes?”

“I… can’t move. Can you… get my towel…?”

“Of… of course Neko…” Leaning over slowly, trying his absolute hardest to not accidentally bump or look at a certain part of Nekomaru anymore than he already has burned into his memory, Hajime retrieved the towel and gave it to his boyfriend, who wrapped it around himself once more.

“Thank you… and sorry for the awkwardness…”

“It… It ain’t a big deal. See you in class tomorrow?”

“Y-Yeah. We’ll work out date details later, I promise. And feel free to keep the jacket, I got a few more in my closet.”

Smiling and standing on his tiptoes, Hajime gave a quick kiss on Neko’s lips before briskly leaving the room. On the way back to his own room, Hajime still can’t believe the events of today. He and Neko are now boyfriends, and any fear of being rejected because of being trans vanished into thin air. He reached his own room, and as he enters Hajime briefly recalls the sight he saw with the towel incident, and with a bright red face thinks of a certain hamster with a banana, and wishes that he could be like said hamster.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> If you're feeling generous, I'd appreciate any donations (Don't have to if you don't want to) at my Ko-Fi https://ko-fi.com/ed0081


End file.
